Heri Punten Series
by HulkJr
Summary: Ikuti petualangan Heri Punten, satu-satunya muslim di Hogwarts. Pokoknya seru dah. Heuheu..
1. Fasting Day at Hogwarts

Karakter yang ada dari Mrs. JK. Rowling, walaupun tokoh utamanya bukan.. hehehe

**Fasting Day at Hogwarts**

Suasana Hogwarts di malam hari sangat tenang. Bahkan Dedalu Perkasa seperti tertidur lelap di tengah udara dingin saat itu.

"Sir, bangun, sir!" teriak seseorang di dalam kamar anak laki-laki Gryffindor. "Ini sudah pukul 2 malam, ayo bangun, Sir!"

Akhirnya, anak yang sedang dibangunkan itu bergerak dan dengan malas mulai bangkit seraya menggunakan kacamatanya. "Hoaaahem, sudah pukul dua ya.. Trims, Dobby! Maaf harus menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini," ucapnya yang membuat si Peri Rumah bernama Dobby melompat-lompat gembira.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Tuan! Mr. Heri Punten, Sir, Dobby juga telah membuat makanan untuk Tuan. Silakan!"

"Wah, sekali lagi terima kasih" jawab Heri Punten, murid Hogwarts dari Indonesia, tepatnya Bogor yang terpaksa melakukan sahur sendirian, karena hanya dia yang Muslim di Hogwarts.

Setelah makan Heri langsung tertidur lagi, padahal tanggung waktu Subuhnya tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

"Oi, Sir! Jangan lupa Solat Subuh ya!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Pagi hari tiba, burung-burung bercicit senang, sinar matahari mulai masuk ke Kamar Gryffindor. Semua penghuni kamar itu terbangun, menyisakan suara ngorok dari teman Heri, Ron Weasley yang belum terbangun.

'Hari pertama puasa, mudah-mudahan aku sanggup bertahan sampai Maghrib!' batin Heri.

Setelah semua terbangun, mereka bergegas berganti baju dan pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan, Heri yang sebenarnya enggan untuk ke sana, akhirnya mengalah juga setelah dipaksa Ron.

Di Aula Besar masih terlihat sepi, mungkin anak-anak masih bermalas-malasan di kamar mereka. Makanan sudah tersaji rapi, semuanya terlihat enak sekali. Ron yang merasa ini kesempatan baik untuk menyerbu makanan-makanan itu sebelum anak-anak lain datang.

"Hewwy, 'au mau ma'anan ni didak?" tanya Ron dengan mulut penuh sambil menawarkan Daging Ayam Bakar.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" jawab Heri walaupun dia agak tergoda untuk mencicipinya.

"'Nnapa? Nyak lho! Abwa 'au se'ang diet?" tanya Ron penasaran.

Sebenarnya Heri mau memberitahu bahwa dia sedang berpuasa, tapi dia malah menjawab, "Apa? Diet? Aku kan sudah kurus ngapain diet lagi? Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin". Tetapi, setelah dia berkata itu cacing di dalam perutnya langsung keroncongan merdu, bahkan sebagian cacing perutnya ada yang nge-rap. 'Sabar-sabar, bukanya masih 9 jam lagi!'

Heri bernafas lega, karena akhirnya Ron telah selesai makan dan merekapun pergi dari Aula Besar menuju kelas pertama mereka. Kali ini pelajaran pertama mereka adalah Transfigurasi.

Betapa sedihnya Heri, karena pelajaran Transfigurasi sekarang belajar tentang merubah donat menjadi pizza. 'Huaaa... Tidaaaak! Lagi-lagi ujian, sabar.. sabar.. buka puasa masih 7 jam lagi!'

"Heri, kenapa kau hanya melongo saja melihat makanan itu?" tanya Hermione yang telah bergabung dengan mereka berdua, karena tadi pagi dia pergi ke Perpus untuk tidur.. ups.. untuk mengembalikan buku. Heri yang tadinya tangannya sudah hampir menyomot pizza hasil transfigurasinya langsung kaget. 'Fyuh, hampir saja tergoda, selamat.. selamat...!'

"Trims, Hermione!" kata Heri spontan.

"Heh?" Hermione bingung mendengar jawaban itu namun dia malas untuk bertanya lagi dan memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi lagi di pelajaran.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Pelajaran berikutnya, Mantra. Kali ini Prof. Flitwick akan mengajarkan tentang mantra Incendio, mantra untuk menghasilkan api. Heri beryukur pelajaran kali ini tidak berhubungan dengan makanan. Ups, tapi Heri salah karena objek yang akan dibakar adalah daging ayam mentah. Kata Prof. Flitwick sih supaya sekalian buat makan siang. 'Ah, tidak!! Kenapa harus makanan lagi?"

"INCENDIO!" teriak Heri yang membuat ayam di depannya hangus dan hanya menyisakan abu, yang membuatnya tersenyum senang seperti sudah menang melawan musuh bebuyutannya. Tapi, hal itu tidak bertahan lama, karena kebanyakan yang lain membuat ayam itu hanya setengah matang sampai-sampainya wanginya menyengat dan sangat menggiurkan. 'Hiks, ujian apalagi yang akan Kau berikan padaku T_T. Sabar, sabar.. buka puasa sekitar 5 jam lagi!'

Tak terasa pelajaran Mantra juga sudah selesai, menyisakan Heri yang lemas dan semakin kelaparan. Waktunya istirahat, Hermione dan Ron yang melihat keadaan Heri langsung mengajaknya ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Namun, dengan sigap Heri menolak ajakan mereka dan semakin membuat teman-temannya bingung.

"Ada apa sih dengan Heri? Sepertinya dari pagi dia kelihatan lemas sekali?" tanya Hermione kepada Ron sambil berbisik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu nih, kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya," jawab Ron.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo, kita ke Aula Besar!" ajak Hermione yang membuat pipi Ron bersemu merah dan berjalan agak kikuk karena mereka berjalan hanya berdua, setelah Heri meninggalkan mereka.

'Yes, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Sejarah Sihir! Aku bisa tertidur pulas nih sambil ngebuburit nunggu buka puasa!' pikir Heri saat dia kembali berjalan bertiga dengan temannya menuju kelas Sejarah Sihir.

Pelajaran dimulai Prof. Binns telah datang dan memulai ceritanya, "Di kesempatan kali ini aku akan membahas sejarah tentang ditemukannya ramuan Polyjuice! Kata Polyjuice sendiri diambil dari kata 'Poly' yang artinya banyak dan 'Juice' minuman jus, kalian tahu kan jus apel, jus mangga, jus melon, dan lain-lain. Jadi kalau diartikan secara harfiah Polyjuice adalah campuran berbagai jus... Namun, bla... bla.."

Heri yang tadinya akan tertidur, jadi terpengaruh oleh penjelasan Prof. Binns. Apalagi ketika dia menyebutkan jus-jus buah yang membuat Heri berkhayal dan membuatnya ngiler. 'Hiks, parah! Kok sejarah sihirnya juga ada bahasan tentang minuman sih, sudah tau aku sedang haus! Ah, kalau begitu aku mantrai diriku saja deh, stupefy.. Grookk.. Groook!!'

"Heri.. Bangun oi!" teriak Ron yang membangunkannya. "Pelajarannya sudah beres!!!"

"Oh.. hmm.. sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Heri masih sedikit pusing.

"Sekarang pukul empat lewat 17 menit," bukan Ron yang menjawab tapi Hermione.

"Yuk, kita makan malam di Aula Besar!" sekarang Heri yang mengajak mereka ke Aula Besar. 'Yuhuuuu, buka puasa tinggal 10 menit lagi!'

Di Aula Besar, sudah banyak juga yang makan. Ron yang sudah dudukpun langsung melahap makanan yang ada di depannya. Tetapi Heri, yang menunggu 5 menit lagi tetap diam, dan perutnya semakin berkokok merdu.

"Haduh, Heri... Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Hari ini kau sungguh berbeda?" tanya Hermione penasaran. " Aku tahu kalau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ayolah jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku!"

Heri yang sudah tidak punya alasan untuk menghindar, dan demi mengulur waktu akhirnya menjawab, "Hmm.. aku sedang berpuasa!"

"Oh, kenapa aku tidak sadar.. Kau kan muslim ya dan hari ini adalah 1 Ramadhan!"

"Heri, 'au mau 'ue phay ku didak?" Ron menawarkan kue pie-nya. Heri tergiur, tapi dia tetap sabar, '1 menit lagi!' batinnya.

"Euh, Ron kau mendengarkannya tidak sih? Heri itu sedang berpuasa jadi dia tid---"

"Selamat Makan!! Alhamdulillah, sudah bedug... hehehe!!"" teriak Heri senang dan langsung melahap makanan di depannya seperti orang yang belum makan selama seminggu. Hermione dan Ron hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mudah-mudahan aku bisa menjalani puasa sebulan ini dengan baik walaupun aku hanya berpuasa sendirian!"

"Tidak, sendirian kok..." kilah Hermione. "Kita juga akan menemanimu, iya kan, Ron?" Ron yang mendengar itu langsung tersedak.

**~~Fin~~**

Tuh, si Heri yang puasa sendirian aja bisa tahan segala godaan. Kita juga yang banyak temen harus lebih tahan godaan dong.. Iya gak?  
*sok nyeramahin*  
*disambit rame-rame*

NB:  
- Anggap saja yang diatasu tuh Imsak jam setengah 3, n buka puasa setengah lima.


	2. Menu Hari ini adalah

(Intro garinx mode: on)

Aula besar Hogwarts saat itu sedang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang sedang makan siang. Seluruh meja hampir terisi penuh oleh makanan yang sangat menggugah selera. Heri Punten -murid muslim satu-satunya di Hogwarts- yang saat itu sedang berada di meja Gryffindor pun tak pelak ikut melahap meja, err, melahap makanan yang ada di meja.

Wuushh.. plak.. plak. plak..

Segerombolan burung hantu masuk ke aula besar dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mulai menjatuh-jatuhkan koto-, euh, surat yang dibawa di kaki atau paruh mereka. Seekor burung hantu berwarna putih transparan pun hinggap di meja Gryffindor tepat di depan Heri. Teman-teman Heri melongokkan kepala mereka ke arah Heri.

"Wow, Cool, Bro! Burung hantu-nya benar-benar hantu ya? Punya siapa tuh?" Dean Thomas tampak kagum melihat burung itu.

"Iya, dia memang sudah jadi hantu. Jadi, ceritanya tuh begini..." kepala anak-anak di sekitar Heri mulai serius ingin mendengar penjelasan Heri. "Burung hantu ini kan mati, jadi hantu deh. The End."

"Yee, kirain ceritanya tuh yang seram atau lebih seru, kok begitu saja.." protes Ron yang ternyata juga penasaran dengan cerita burung itu. "Ceritakan lebih detail, please.."

Heri memandang sekelilingnya, semua wajah di depannya seperti memohon padanya agar Heri merilis cerita nan bersejerah itu secepatnya.

"Ya sudah, aku ceritakan lengkapnya deh." ujar Heri yang membuat anak-anak di sekitarnya gembira, mereka semakin merapat ke Heri. "Jadi.. Suatu hari aku pergi ke rumah bibiku, di sana aku ketemu dengan agen majalah dan katanya aku mau dijadikan model sampul majalahnya. Tapi, bibiku menolaknya dengan alasan aku masih terlalu imut dan dalam masa perkembangan. Jadi menurutnya tunggu aku tumbuh beberapa tahun lagi, soalnya aku bakal lebih keren lagi katanya."

"Interupsi!" Hermione mengangkat tangannya. "Kok malah menceritakan cerita tentangmu sih? Bukan tentang burung hantunya?"

"Tenang itu masih intro, lagian tokoh utamanya memang aku kan? hehehe," jawab Heri santai. "Mau dilanjut?"

Semua kepala mengangguk, bahkan ayam goreng di meja pun mengangguk juga.

"Lalu, berikutnya ada lagi Agen dari film sedang mencari aktor, dan kebetulan sekali dia bertemu denganku, dia pun ingin aku ikut casting untuk film tentang penyihir kayak kita-kita ini. Bibiku yang kali ini agak tergiur bujukan agen tadi merasa harus untuk bertanya kepada orang tuaku tentang diperbolehkan atau tidaknya aku untuk ikut casting di film ini." Heri menarik napas panjang, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, "Akhirnya dia mengirim surat kepada ibuku menggunakan burung hantu nenekku yang umurnya hampir menyamainya, BEUH, ternyata di tengah perjalanan, burung itu kecapekan dan akhirnya dia numpang di salah satu burung besinya muggle atau pesawat kalau bahasa kita mah."

"Terus.. terus.." kata anak-anak serempak.

"Terus ternyata pesawat itu tuh menabrak Gedung WTC, yang katanya tuh nabrak ke situ gara-gara teroris, padahal kata burung hantu saya alias si Nurdin ini, waktu itu gedungnya meledak sesaat sebelum pesawat menyentuh gedung itu. Burung aja tahu.." Heri kembali melanjutkan setelah mendengar suara 'Ooooo' kompak di sekitarnya. "Nah, gara-gara itu tuh si Nurdin tuh ikut mati, tapi karena dia merasa urusannya belum beres, jadilah dia kembali melanjutkan misinya mengirimkan surat sebagai hantunya burung hantu, walaupun dia sudah nyasar terlalu jauh ke Amerika, tetapi dia tetap berusaha mengirimkannya."

Terdengar 'Ooooo' lagi dan beberapa komentar 'Cerita yang hebat', 'Sangat menyentuh, mengharukan!', 'Haduh, kebanyakan makan nih, jadi ingin ke toilet'.

"Nah, lalu surat itu sampai ke tangan orang tuaku dan orang tuaku pun mengijinkan aku untuk ikut casting.." (perlahan demi perlahan kerumunan murid berkurang). "Aku pun ikut casting itu, dan apa jawaban orang yang meng-casting itu?" (Hanya tinggal Neville yang mendengarkan, karena yang lain cuma ingin tahu cerita burung hantu itu saja). "Aku ditolak! Katanya sih gara-gara terlalu keren untuk jadi Harry Potter, jadilah si Daniel Radcliffe yang memainkannya.. huh!"

Tak ada lagi yang mendengarkan Heri, semua kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Heri bernyanyi 'Betapaa.. Malang Nasibku!!'

(Intro mode: off)

Di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Heri, Ron, dan Hermione duduk di sofa dekat perapian.

"Heri, apa isi surat yang diantar burung hantumu-yang-memang-hantu itu?" Hermione bertanya ingin tahu.

"Oh, iya.. Aduh aku lupa, gara-gara tadi keasyikan cerita.." kata Heri sambil merogoh-rogoh ke kantung bajunya. "Nah, ketemu! Untung kau mengingatkan."

"Tadinya aku yang akan mengingatkanmu, tapi keburu oleh Hermione tuh!" kata Ron beralasan.

Secepat kilat, Heri langsung membuka surat di tangannya.

'_Heri, anakku yang ca'em kayak Daddy-nya,  
Hari ini 'kan sudah Idul Adha, Dad cuma ingin mengucapkan selamat Idul Adha untukmu, sayang sekali ya, Idul Adha kali ini kamu tidak bisa merayakannya bareng-bareng dengan seluruh keluarga. Semoga kamu tetap senang ya walaupun merayakan Idul Adha sendirian.  
Beloved,  
__**Ganteng Senior**__'_

"Ha? Idul Adha?" kata Ron, dahinya mengernyit.

"Oh, Idul Adha.. Aku tahu!" seru Hermione. "Aku pernah melihat di internet, kalau tidak salah itu 'kan film tentang salah seorang yang tadinya orang desa lalu bisa menjadi insinyur dan jadi orang sukses. Benar kan, Heri?"

"Eta mah Si Doel anak Sekolahan atuh!" ujar Heri sedikit menahan tawanya. Ron langsung terbahak-bahak setelah tahu pengertian dari Hermione salah besar, Hermione cuma mendelikkan matanya kepada Ron.

"Idul Adha yang dimaksud di surat ini tuh, hari raya umat Islam dimana bagi yang mampu mereka menyumbangkan korban sapi atau kambing untuk disembelih dan dibagi-bagikan dagingnya."

"Wow, sekalian saja kalau kau mau sembelih si Ronald ini!" kata Hermione membuat Ron langsung menelan ludahnya.

Tak terasa malam hari pun tiba, kali ini seluruh anak sudah berkumpul juga di aula besar Hogwarts. Namun, mereka heran karena tidak ada makanan satu piring pun di meja. Mereka yang lapar terlihat tak sabaran dan bertanya-tanya kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Heri dan teman-teman Gryffindornya juga merasakan hal serupa dimana mereka terlihat lesu dan hanya diam sambil melihat meja di depannya, menunggu kali-kali saja makanan segera muncul. Akhirnya, terdengar suara Prof. Dumbledore di depan Aula Besar untuk memberitahu hal apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Anak-anakku sekalian, kami mohon maaf dengan keterlambatan penyediaan makanan ini. Para peri rumah agak sedikit bingung mencoba-coba resep baru yang diberikan. Dan spesial kali ini, makanan yang akan disajikan adalah...." Dengan jentikan jari dari Prof. Dumbledore makanan pun muncul ke atas meja, diiringi suara murid yang ber 'Huoooo' ria. "Ada gulai kambing, kambing guling, sop kambing. Pokoknya, everything kambing, silakan kalian cicipi.."

"Sepertinya enak, SERBUUUUU!!!" teriak salah seorang anak sambil mencomot makanan di depannya, seluruh anak langsung mengikuti. Terdengar dentingan sendok, garpu, dan pisau di seluruh aula besar seperti sedang terjadi perang besar-besaran.

"O-ow!" Heri yang sedang lapar menjadi tidak berselera melihat makanan di depannya. Dia melihat ke meja Slytherin, Crabbe dan Goyle sedang berebutan mata kambing, lalu dia memandang ke meja guru dimana Prof. Flitwick sedang menyeruput sop kambing dengan nikmat di mangkuknya, kembali dia memandang berkeliling di meja Gryffindor, Seamus langsung melahap paha kambing di depannya, bahkan Hermione yang biasanya hanya makan sedikit kali ini terlihat sangat agresif melawan makanan di piringnya. Heri tak kuasa memandang berkeliling lagi, dia memang tidak suka daging kambing. Akhirnya, terpaksa dia meminum jus labunya saja, tak tanggung-tanggung dia meminum sampai 7 gelas.

"Heri, kenapa kau tidak makan?" Ron penasaran karena Heri sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. "Wow, kalau begitu ini buatku saja ya..." kata Ron sambil merebut daging di depan Heri. "Enak sekali lho, coba deh!"

"Arrrrghhh...!!" Heri berteriak saat disodorkan seonggok daging oleh Ron dan sesegera mungkin berlari keluar dari Aula besar, dia tidak kuat mencium bau daging kambing yang menyeruak dari daging yang disodorkan oleh Ron.

Setelah sampai di ruang rekreasi, Heri merasa lega bisa menghindari makanan yang tidak difavoritkannya itu. Dia pun duduk di atas sofa dan menganggap tempat itu tempat teraman dan ternyaman di Hogwarts. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"Halo, Heri!" sapa Neville, bau kambing dari mulutnya menguar dan membuat Heri kembali menjauh. "Tadi, kata Ron kau tiba-tiba berlari keluar aula besar, pasti gara-gara kau terlalu banyak meminum jus labu ya. Nah, berarti kau belum makan kan?"

"Err.. tapi aku sudah kenyang kok!"

Kreueuukkkk...

"Ah, tak usah berbohong... Itu aku dengar suara perutmu." kata Neville ramah. "Makanya, tadi aku berinisiatif membawakan sepotong daging kambing guling ini untukmu."

"Hah? No, thanks untukmu saja." Heri menolak, sambil sedikit menjauh dari Neville.

"Oh, iya aku lupa. Kau kan tidak suka yang terlalu hangus ya. Ya sudah deh, ini aku beri sopnya saja. Kau kan paling suka makanan berkuah."

'Sabar.. Sabar.. Ini cuma ujian saja.' Heri membatin, badannya merinding. "Makasih Neville, tapi aku beneran udah kenyang kok. Hiks.. Aku ke toilet dulu Keh!"

"OK, Heri.. Hati-hati ya!" ujar Neville.

Heri berjalan santai meninggalkan Neville dan saat dia sudah memanjat lukisan dia langsung berlari kencang menuju ke toilet terdekat. "Huah, selamet, selamet...!! Hampir saja aku muntah di ruang rekreasi tadi."

"Hosh, hosh... semoga toilet ini lebih aman dari tempat manapun.."

Brooooot.. preet.. plung.. plung...

"Weqs, suara apa itu?" Heri bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu pasti, bunyi seperti itu memang wajib ada di toilet.

Brebebebet... plung.. jeleguur!!

Setelah peristiwa pembombardiran toilet itu berlangsung, bau gas keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet sumber suara orang nyetor itu. Gas tanpa warna yang berbau kambing yang bercampur dengan bau kentut langsung tercium oleh Heri. Dia sungguh tak percaya, kejadian ini terlalu cepat sehingga membuat dirinya syok, diapun pingsan.

Keesokan paginya, di kamar anak laki-laki, Heri mulai mendengar keributan di dekatnya.

"Heri, Heri.. kau sudah siuman ya!!" seru Hermione sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Heri.

"Biar aku saja," Ron mengambil alih. "Heri, menu hari ini kambing lagi lho!"

"Appaah?!!" Heri langsung terbangun. "Mendingan aku tidur lagi saja deh..."

"Hahahaha, tenang... tenang.. Aku cuma bercanda!"

"Tak lucu, Ron!" sungut Hermione. "Heri 'kan pingsan juga gara-gara kamu.."

"Hmm.. yeah, Heri.. Maafkan aku, telah membuatmu pingsan kemarin," kata Ron menyesal. "Aku juga kaget, ketika melihatmu tergolek pingsan di dalam toilet. Setelah Nona-Tahu-Segala ini mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kau memang tidak suka kambing maka aku tahu, akulah penyebabnya."

"Tak usah minta maaf, Ron! Kemarin itu memang hari sialku saja sepertinya..."

"Thanks, Sobat!"

"Tapi Heri kenapa sih kamu tidak berterus terang saja bahwa kau tidak suka kambing?" tanya Hermione.

"Mungkin karena aku tak menyangka di Hogwarts akan ada menu kambing, jadi aku tidak pernah memberitahu kalian. Makanya, aku kaget sekali ketika tahu menu kemarin tuh makanan-itu.." papar Heri kepada teman-temannya.

"Nah, kata Prof. Dumbledore kan kemarin tuh peri rumah telat menyediakan makanan gara-gara ada yang mengirim resep, kira-kira siapa ya?" Ron penasaran.

"Kurasa aku tahu," ujar Hermione. "Kemarin kau menjatuhkan suratmu, ketika kupungut ternyata masih ada tulisannya di belakang, Nih, aku bacakan 'NB: Dad juga mengirim daging kambing dan resep makanannya lho, supaya kamu bisa merasakan suasana Idul Adha juga di sana..' "

"Haduh, ternyata ini perbuatan Ayahku ya.. hiks.."

"Dan tadi ayahmu mengirim surat lagi nih, coba dibaca.." kata Hermione sambil memberikan surat di tangannya kepada Heri.

'_Duh, Heri maafkan Dad ya,  
kemarin mengirimkan daging kambing ke sana.  
Dad lupa kau kan tidak suka daging kambing.  
Makanya di sini Ibumu pas tahu langsung marah-marah sama Ayah.  
Kalau begitu sekali lagi Dad ucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha ya..  
Tertanda,  
__**Your Dad'**_

"Wekekeke, ayahmu lucu ya.." kata Ron usai membaca surat itu.

"Fyuh, yang penting sekarang mah masalahnya udah selese dan menu hari ini sudah bukan kambing lagi." ujar Heri lega.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita sarapan saja yuk.." ajak Hermione yang langsung diiyakan oleh Ron dan Heri.

Mereka bertiga langsung pergi menuju aula besar, Heri -yang memang belum makan malam kemarin- berjalan agak cepat, tak sabar ingin menyantap makanan di sana.

Cekklek, Heri membuka pintu aula besar. Namun, tiba-tiba... Brugh.. Neville menabraknya.

"Aduh, Heri.. Maaf, maaf.. Tidak sengaja.." Neville meminta maaf. "Wah, akhirnya kau siuman juga ya. Kupikir kau sekarang pasti lapar sekali, kalau begitu silakan masuk saja, Heri. Makanan hari ini enak-enak juga lho.. Katanya banyak anak-anak yang request menu kemarin, makanya hari ini menunya everything kambing lagi. Kau pasti sangat suka, kata Prof. Dumbledore kan resepnya dikirim oleh Ayahmu. Ayahmu baik sekali ya.. dan juga...."

Sebelum Neville meneruskan kata-katanya, badan Heri langsung lemas, syok dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kambing lagi.. kambing lagi..!!" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Errr... kata-kataku ada yang salah ya?" tanya Neville polos.

"DASAR, NEVILLE!!!" teriak Hermione dan Ron bersamaan.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	3. Heri 'Fahri' Punten

Judul : Heri 'Fahri' Punten (AAC versi Extended)  
Disclaimer : Ada karakter milik JKR, ada juga milik Kang Abik, ada juga yang ori.  
Genre : Religi, Parodi, dan lain-lain silakan sebutkan.. halah..  
Timeline : 3 tahun dari buku Harpot ke-7.

Dipersembahkan untuk : Semua anak-anak HPI (Or Guest), terutama yang udah dimasukin jadi cameo, Verdo (yang baru ultah), Joeni, Amanda, dan penggemar Heri Punten dimanapun anda berada (udah serasa abis menang award aja.. wekeke).

* * *

**Heri 'Fahri' Punten**

Heri Punten, sedang memandangi schedule planning kehidupannya yang sudah dia tulis sendiri. Dari tiga planning yang sudah dia tulis, baru dua saja yang tercapai, yaitu 'Tambah Keren' dan 'Tambah Ganteng'. Sedangkan yang belum tercapai hanya satu, yaitu 'Mati Masuk Surga'. Pastinya, untuk planning ini Heri tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ya iya atuh, kalau terlaksana sekarang berarti Heri sudah meninggal dong! Ah, ya udah deh, daripada malah kejadian, mendingan Heri ganti aja planning ketiganya menjadi 'Ingin Nikah'. Heri tersenyum sendiri di flat sempitnya, setelah membaca tulisan itu. _Aku kan sudah sebegini keren, pastinya kudu siap nikah dong! Takut kekerenanku ini mubazir! Pokoknya, nikah, Yes! Pacaran, No!!_ batin Heri sambil terus tersenyum… tersenyum… dan sekarang tertawa ngakak! Jaah, ternyata teman seflat Heri sedang menggelitiki kuping Heri menggunakan bulu sapu Firebolt miliknya.

"Haduh, sekarang teh sudah jam 9 kurang, harus cepat-cepat berangkat nih!" kata Heri sambil bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke tempat magangnya. Yep, selulusnya dari sekolah Hogwarts, Heri bekerja magang di Bank Gringotts cabang Mesir –sekarang sudah tahun ketiganya-, atas rekomendasi dari Bill Weasley. Sebelumnya memang sempat ada yang menawarinya untuk maen teater 'Equus' tapi disuruh telanjang sih, ya langsung ditolak atuh oleh si Heri, Haram memperlihatkan aurat! Alhasil, lagi-lagi tawaran itu malah diambil oleh si Daniel Radcliffe.

Keluar dari flat, Heri harus berhadapan dengan hembusan angin beserta pasir panas yang menerpa wajahnya. _Untung saja, aku sudah menggunakan produk L-men, sehingga wajahku tetap terlindung bersih,_ pikir Heri bangga, _Tapi, pembersih wajah ini aneh juga ya, soalnya wajahku jadi terasa sedikit berotot!_ Sepertinya, Mesir memang sedang panas-panasnya, baju Heri yang dia pakai sekarang pun sudah basah, dibanjiri oleh keri.. Eit, tunggu! Itu kayaknya basah bukan disebabkan oleh keringat, tapi karena Heri –yang buru-buru pergi- malah memakai baju yang lagi direndam di ember.

Hmm, kenapa Heri tidak berdis-apparate saja ya, Malah melakukan perjalanan biasa ala muggle? Weh, sepertinya dia masih penasaran dengan seorang wanita bercadar yang dia temui di metro (_kareta kaseundeut_ lamun basa sunda-na mah) yang dia naiki. Makanya, sekarang pun dia berniat untuk pergi ke Gringotts menggunakan metro lagi, mungkin saja bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi.

_"Perhatian-perhatian, metro dengan tujuan neraka jaha…"_

_"Woy, kalau mau ngasih pengumuman yang bener dong! Masa kayak gitu sih? Hiks.."_

_"Makanya, pak, bayar dulu gaji saya.."_

_"Yeey, ternyata protes karena itu ya? Ya udah deh, nih gajinya dibayar.. Ulangi lagi ya, kasih pengumuman-nya yang bener.."_

_"Nah, gitu dong, Bos… Ehem, ehem… Perhatian-perhatian, metro dengan tujuan kota Kairo akan tiba satu menit lagi.."_

Heri dan beberapa calon penumpang di stasiun sempat terbengong-bengong, mendengar sedikit keributan dari pengeras suara yang ada. Beruntung, masalah yang terjadi diantara kedua orang dibalik suara yang terdengar itu sudah selesai, kalau tidak, mungkin Heri dan hampir semua calon penumpang yang ada malah menggelar tikar sambil mendengar saking penasarannya dengan ending cerita yang bakal terjadi.

Heri berdiri berdesakkan di dalam kereta, sambil sesekali menutup hidungnya. Rasa-rasanya semua bau-bauan campur aduk di dalam satu gerbong itu. Wajar saja, saat itu matahari sudah mulai merangkak naik, sehingga suhu udara yang dirasakan naik, dan membuat semua penumpang bercucuran keringat.

Gejleg. Kereta berhenti sesaat, menjemput penumpang dari stasiun yang dilewati. Terlihat seorang ibu dan anaknya, yang berambut pirang dan berpakaian minim masuk ke gerbong yang Heri naiki. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya mereka adalah turis asing. Mereka terlihat sangat kecapekan.

"Madam, sit here, please!" ucap salah seorang wanita bercadar sambil menawarkan tempat duduknya kepada ibu tadi.

_Tunggu dulu, dia kan wanita bercadar yang dulu pernah kutemui.. Sudah kuduga, wanita itu memang berhati mulia, tapi.. Kenapa dia ga nawarin ke Heri saja ya untuk duduk di situ?_ pikir Heri polos, sambil mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas wanita itu. Yaa, walaupun seluruh badan wanita tadi tertutup rapi, serta wajahnya tertutup cadar, aura kecantikannya tetap terasa bagi Heri, apalagi bila melihat mata abu-abunya yang agak menonjol keluar.

"HEI, WANITA BERCADAR!!" seru salah satu penumpang. "Aku.. Verdo Beoulve bin Bahadurrrrrr…. Tidak setuju jika kau memberikan tempat duduk untuk kafir seperti dia! Kau tahu kan? Karena negaranya, saudara-saudara kita di Palestina, Irak, Afganistan, dan di seluruh dunia menderita. Sehingga sudah sepantasnya dia juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya tertindas!"

"Maaf, Tuan!" jawab si wanita bercadar dengan suara yang lembut dan mata menerawang. "Pertama-tama, jangan ge-er ya, alias jangan salah sangka dulu. Sebenarnya aku memberikan duduk karena aku sudah tidak kuat menahan.. ehem.. bisul di pantatku, yang akan pecah… Berikutnya, biar kujelaskan.. Walaupun mereka adalah non-muslim dan berasal dari negara Paman Sam, kita tetap tidak boleh menindas mereka juga. Kecuali, jika kau ingin jabatan 'Teroris' tetap disandang oleh kita. Setidaknya, dengan begini kita dapat memberikan pandangan kepada turis-turis asing, bahwa kita tidak seburuk apa yang mereka bayangkan."

"Sigh, tahu apa kau soal perasaan bangsa ini, sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari negeri ini juga," kata si bapak bernama Verdo. "Aku nih, lahir di sini –yeah, di dalam metro-, sekolah di sini –yeah, baca-baca buku dari kertas yang dibuang dalam metro-, dan kerja pun di sini –huhuy, ngamen gitu lho, di sini!-, so pasti aku bisa merasakan penderitaan mereka! Jadi, sekarang kuperintahkan kau untuk duduk, biar si bule itu berdiri!"

"Punteun, Pak!" ujar Heri siap membela, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya kini gemetar hebat. "Bapak dengar 'kan apa kata wanita ini? Dia sedang bisul! Apa Bapak tega menyuruhnya duduk dan menambah penderitaannya lagi? Ingat, muslim itu bagaikan satu tubuh, jika satu organ merasakan sakit, maka seluruh tubuh merasakannya juga. Jadi, tentunya kita pun bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi jika wanita ini duduk. Ah, bakalan sampai speechless deh kalau dibayangkan oleh kita! Hayo.. Kumaha tah, Pak, masih tega?"

Laki-laki tadi berpikir, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Heri. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah Mr. Verdo Boulve mengangguk-ngangguk. "Ya, kau benar, Saudaraku.. Maaf, aku khilaf. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya, lanjut ngamen di gerbong sebelah! Sekali lagi, maafkan aku yaa, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak semua yang ada di sini.."

Heri tersenyum lega, masalah dapat terselesaikan dengan mudah. Seharusnya sih tidak semudah itu, kalau saja Heri tidak melancarkan mantra confundus –dari balik tasnya yang dia pakai di depan- kepada bapak tadi.

"Ya Ukhti! Ukhti!!" seru Heri memanggil wanita bercadar tadi, setelah mereka turun dari kereta. "Maaf, tadi aku menemukan ini, sepertinya ini dompetmu…"

"Eh, oh, masa sih? Coba aku lihat.." kata wanita itu seraya mengambil dompet dari Heri.

"Aku menemukannya setelah semua penumpang turun, di tempat kau mempersilakan orang yang tadi duduk.."

"Owh, terima kasih.. Tapi, sepertinya ini bukan punyaku, karena nama yang tercantum di ID-Card adalah Supriyatna bin Atang."

"Weks, masa sih?" kata Heri heran sekaligus malu. "Aah, rupanya ini punya si Yayat, tetangga-ku di flat. Maaf.. Hehe.."

"Tak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya sudah menolongku ketika di metro tadi."

"Yeah, don't mention it.." jawab Heri malu-malu.

"Wah, bisa bahasa Inggris juga ternyata.. Terus kalau bahasa Sphinx bisa tidak? Seperti ini nih : 'Mai Nama eis Aisha!' "

"Sepertinya aku tahu artinya : 'Kau sangat cakep sekali', iya kan? Lalu, akan kujawab dengan : 'Tararengkyu!'"

"Hihihi.." wanita itu terkikik pelan. Kalau didengar-dengar seperti suara kunti yang lagi ngeden. "Kau lucu juga ya, yang benar tadi itu artinya : 'Namaku adalah Aisha'"

"Hoo, namamu Aisha ya? Kalau aku Heri.. Heri Punten!" kata Heri percaya diri.

"Okay, salam kenal. Aku pamit dulu, Assalamu'alaikum!"

"Wa'alaikumussalam Warrohmatullohi Wabarokaaaaa.. tuh!" jawab Heri lengkap. "Wa ai love yuh!"

Sungguh, tak sia-sia Heri berpanas-panasan pergi menuju Bank Gringotts dengan menaiki kendaraan biasa. Karena rasa penasarannya tentang wanita bercadar yang ternyata bernama Aisha itu akhirnya terbayarkan sudah. Heri tersenyum senang sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya, lalu senyumannya seketika hilang diganti tangisan, baru sadar bahwa dia sudah telat setengah jam lebih.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Heri terbangun dari tidurnya ketika terdengar kegaduhan di luar flat apartemennya. Duh, padahal tadi Heri sedang bermimpi sedang makan malam berdua dengan Aisha. Di mimpinya itu Aisha menyuapi Heri dengan mesra, sedangkan ketika Heri hendak menyuapi Aisha, dia kelupaan bahwa Aisha menggunakan cadar sehingga bukannya makanan yang masuk ke mulut Aisha, malah cadar Aisha yang tertelan.

"NENG ITEUNG!" ujar suara tak dikenal dari luar, membuat Heri semakin terjaga. "Sudah tahu suamimu ini minta untuk dibelikan jengkol dua kilo, malah kau belikan terasi satu ons! Walaupun sama-sama bau, tetap saja beda jauh khasiatnya! Huh, hari ini, kau tidur di luar saja, atas hukuman karena keteledoranmu ini!"

BLUSSSHH… Perapian Heri tiba-tiba menyala, tak lama kemudian kobaran api tadi berubah menjadi wajah temannya, Hermione. Hermione tinggal beserta keluarganya di kamar yang berada tepat di atas kamar Heri. Dia pindah ke Mesir dikarenakan sedang belajar sihir-sihir kuno Mesir serta sedang meneliti tulisan-tulisan Mesir kuno yang sangat sulit dipecahkan.

"Heri! Kau pasti mendengar keributan yang terjadi di luar juga 'kan? Mereka ribut-ribut tentang jengkol atau entah-benda-apa-itu, apa kau tahu apa itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Jaah, tak tahu jengkol tapi kok mulutmu mengeluarkan aroma jengkol itu, Hermione?"

"Oh, jadi jengkol itu biji-bijian enak yang tadi kumakan itu, ternyata! Hahaha.. Ya sudah, sekarang kau berikan saja 2 kilo jengkol ini padanya, kebetulan tadi ibuku membeli banyak."

"Ok, deh.. Sini serahkan dulu jengkolnya, oh iya, aku minta juga ya.. hehehe.."

BLUSSH, kebalikan dari peristiwa awal, perapian Heri sekarang padam. Meninggalkan keheningan di kamarnya, sampai tiba-tiba, ada suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Wow, delivery service-nya cepet juga!" komentar Heri. "Eit, eit, heureuy doang, just kidding atuh, Hermione!" kata Heri cepat, saat melihat tatapan sinis Hermione padanya.

"Yuk, kita berikan ini padanya!" ajak Hermione.

Di luar, Heri dan Hermione mendapati seorang wanita yang sedang menangis.. Tunggu, sepertinya bukan menangis, tapi sedang mengorok! Ya ampun, sepertinya keributan baru terjadi beberapa saat lalu, tapi wanita ini sudah bisa tidur sambil mengorok pula.

"Punteun, Neng?" sapa Heri pada wanita itu, walaupun tetap saja dia tidak bergerak, dan hanya memberikan respons 'Grooook… Groook….!'

"Neng, ada cowok ganteng lagi berdiri di sebelah Eneng Lho!" kata Heri berusaha merayu, dan sepertinya usaha Heri sukses! Wanita tadi terbangun dan langsung berteriak "Mana? Mana cowok gantengnya?"

"Ya, saya atuh cowok gantengnya.. Hehehe.." jawab Heri santai. "Neng, tadi ada masalah apa sama suaminya teh? Katanya salah beli barang ya? Ya sudah, kita kasih saja nih jengkol 2 kilonya, kebetulan teman saya punya persediaan jengkol yang banyak. Berikan saja ke tuannya, pasti diijinin pulang lagi deh!"

"Wah, terima kasih ya! Hiks, Kang Abay-an –suami Neng Iteung- memang begitu sih sifatnya. Gara-gara kecanduan jengkol, jadi suka galak sama Neng Iteung!" curhat wanita tadi. "Iteung tuh tadi sengaja salah beli, supaya si Akang bisa menghilangkan kecanduannya itu.. Hiks!"

"Hoo, begitu ternyata ceritanya. Ya sudah, mbak, silakan kembali ke rumah saja. Semoga dia bisa memaafkan, mbak.." usul Hermione.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya!" kata Neng Iteung. "Makasih, jengkolnya!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sudah beberapa hari ini Heri terus memikirkan tentang cita-citanya untuk segera menikah. Sebenarnya sudah ada beberapa calon yang ada dalam pikirannya. Yang pertama, Hermione, dia adalah kandidat terkuat. Hanya saja menurut Heri, Ron yang lebih pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Heri tak mempersalahkan perbedaan agama sih, tapi, yah itu tadi, dia merasa terlalu keren untuk jadi pendampingnya. Kedua, adalah Neng Iteung. Entah kenapa berkat logat dan namanya yang unik seperti Heri, dia jadi tertarik. Sayang, dia sudah bersuami, suaminya galak pula. Terakhir, Aisha. Wah, wanita ini nih yang menurut Heri paling cocok dengannya. Sama-sama keren, misterius, taat beragama pula, meskipun perbedaan mereka adalah dalam hal kenarsisan, selain itu klop lha! Yang jadi masalah teh Heri tidak tahu asal-usul Aisha. Jadi, kalau mau melamar, yaa, bingung harus kemana gitu lho?

_Cing cang keling  
manuk cingkleng cindeuteun  
plos kakolong  
bapa satar buleuneung…_

Ringtone HP Heri berbunyi. Nomor yang terpampang di layar HP-nya adalah nomor rumah Heri di Bogor. _Tumben-tumbenan keluarga di Bogor menelpon, biasanya juga cuma sms. Pasti sangat penting nih!_ batin Heri sambil menekan tombol berbentuk gagang telpon.

"Halo, ini Heri ya?" terdengar suara perempuan dari HP Heri. "Heri, gawat euy, gawat!"

"Halo, iya ini Heri, gawat kunaon atuh?"

"Si ayah, Heri! Kata dokter, si Ayah teh umurnya ga akan lama lagi!"

"Waks, yang bener, Teh? Berarti sekarang Heri kudu pesen makam ya? Takut kepenuhan, gitu?" ujar Heri benar-benar polos.

"Yeey, urusan pesen makam mah gampang, ini ada yang lebih gaswat lagi!" kata suara itu lagi, yang sepertinya adalah kakak Heri. "Kata si Ayah, pokoknya sebelum dia meninggal, dia ingin semua anaknya menikah, dan yang belum menikah kan tinggal Heri. Nah, kalau misalnya Heri belum menikah juga…. Ayah bakalan ngehapus nama Heri dari silsilah orang keren di keluarga kita!"

"Wew, ternyata benar-benar lebih gawat daripada masalah pesen makam!" timpal Heri. "Ya sudah, bilang saja ke Ayah, Heri sudah ada calonnya kok.. Bentar lagi juga mau melamar.."

"Sip deh! Sudah dulu ya, ini pake HP teman teteh soalnya, hehehe.. Pokoknya kabar-kabarin kalau Heri sudah nikah, ya! Assalamu'alaikum.."

"Kumsalam," jawab Heri malas-malasan.

Akhirnya, dengan ultimatum dari orang tua Heri, Heri harus cepat-cepat memutuskan calon yang akan mendampinginya sebagai istri. Heri merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya saking pusingnya memikirkan hal ini. Ah, ternyata hidup jadi orang keren tak seenak yang orang-orang bayangkan.

Pluk.. Sepucuk surat jatuh di samping Heri. Rupanya, Hedwig, burung hantu peliharaannya yang membawakan surat itu. "Trims, Hedwig!" kata Heri sambil meraih surat itu dan membacanya.

* * *

Dear Heri,  
Dengar-dengar dari gosip yang beredar di Bank Gringotts, kau sedang mencari pasangan hidup ya? Kalau kau mau, aku punya kenalan kerabat yang memiliki gadis yang belum menikah. Tentunya, dia seagama denganmu. Nama kenalanku itu Ustadz Seno. Bagaimana Heri? Pikirkan, baik-baik ya. Kutunggu balasannya.

Tertanda,  
Cowok terganteng  
dari keluarga Weasley

**Bill**

**

* * *

  
**

Heri selesai membaca surat itu, membaca ulang lagi, dan lagi. Hatinya kini bergetar hebat, memikirkan jawaban yang paling tepat. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Heri mantap untuk menjawab 'Ya, aku mau!' di suratnya. Dengan jawaban itu, berarti… _sampai jumpa Aisha, mungkin kita memang tidak berjodoh_.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hari ini, Heri sudah berpakaian rapi –memakai jubah pesta a la penyihir plus kopiah-, tentu saja karena sekarang adalah waktunya untuk melamar gadis yang bakal jadi pendamping hidupnya. Dia akan diantar oleh Bill Weasley serta teman sekamarnya, minus Hermione yang sedang bepergian ke Piramida yang ada di kota Alexandria. Tak lupa juga, rombongan Heri membawa beberapa bingkisan dan pastinya Kue Brownies Kukus buatan Amanda –yang dijamin maknyoss-. Perasaan Heri saat ini begitu campur aduk, rasanya seperti sedang menahan pipis sambil menahan buang air besar dan menahan batu satu ton di kepala. Benar-benar membuatnya gemetaran deh! Tapi berhubung tekadnya sudah kuat, rombongan itu tetap berangkat menuju lokasi penembakan.

Setelah sampai di rumah Ustadz Seno, Heri dan rombongan langsung dipersilakan masuk dan duduk. Heri merasakan sedikit kelegaan, karena keluarga itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah. Tanpa disuruh, Heri juga membalas mereka dengan memberikan senyuman paling ramah dan mempesona yang dia miliki.

"Jadi, yang mana yang bernama Heri?" tanya Ust. Seno, pria setengah baya yang menggunakan gamis atau jubah panjang berwarna kuning kecoklatan seperti warna gurun pasir kepada rombongan Heri.

"S-saya, Heri Punten-nya, Pak.." jawab Heri agak canggung. "Kalau yang main di film Harry Potter, itu kakak jauh saya. Jangan sampai ketuker ama dia ya. Hehe.."

Ust. Seno tersenyum sambil memandang ke arah Heri. "Gampang kok membedakannya diantara kalian berdua, tinggal cari yang ternarsis saja kayaknya, itu berarti kamu. Hahaha.." Pernyataan Ust. Seno ini tentu saja, membuat Heri yakin bahwa dirinya adalah yang terkeren.

"OK, kalau begitu tanpa maksud berlama-lama, kami akan menyampaikan tujuan kami datang ke tempat ini," ujar Bill sebagai wakil dari Heri. "Kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk…"

"Makan-makan!!" teriak teman-teman sekamar Heri serempak, tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Sssttt… Jangan bilang-bilang niat asli kita dong, bikin malu saja," cegah Bill Weasley sabar. "Ehem, kita ke sini mau.. melamar putri anda yang bernama Luna."

"Hohoho.. Baiklah, sekarang tinggal kita tanyakan langsung saja kepada putriku tentang hal ini," jawab Ust. Seno. "Lunaa.. Luna sayaang, cepat kemari!"

Jantung Heri berdetak cepat, saat melihat putri Ustadz Seno, Luna, yang sedang memasuki ruangan. Heri tambah kaget saat melihat fisik Luna lebih dekat, dia mirip sekali dengan Aisha, wanita yang dia temui di metro. Atau jangan-jangan itu memang dirinya?

"Subhanallah!! Kamu Aisha kan? Kita pernah bertemu kan di metro? Itu lho, yang waktu itu kamu memberi duduk orang bule gara-gara kamu sedang bisulan.. Gimana bisulnya sudah sembuh kan? Wah, bener-bener gak nyangka, ini teh beneran kamu?" terus saja Heri bertanya tanpa memberi jeda orang yang ditanyanya untuk menjawab, dan tanpa berpikir kalau pertanyaannya itu terlalu jujur.

"Hihihi" lagi-lagi wanita itu terkikik, tapi kali ini lebih mirip kunti versi Aming yang kalau bernyanyi suaranya 'pales' terus.. "Iya, aku wanita yang pernah ditolong olehmu waktu itu. Alhamdulillah, bisulku sudah sembuh, setelah diobati ayahku ini. Oh ya, namaku kan Luna bukan Aisha. Waktu di metro itu aku hanya memberi contoh bahasa Sphinx saja gitu lho!"

"Hoooo…." Kata Heri sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ehem, ehem, BTT –Back to Topic-, please! Sudah laper nih!" kata teman Heri yang bernama Joeni, yang langsung dibalas dengan delikan sebal dari Bill Weasley.

"Yeah, Luna, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau terima lamaran dari Mr. Punten ini?" Tanya ayah Luna kepada putrinya itu. Tiba-tiba semua mata memandang ke arah Luna, penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan. Teman-teman Heri dengan dipimpin Joeni, yang lebih terlihat penasaran, masalahnya mereka saling bertaruh apakah Heri akan ditolak atau diterima. Soalnya buat yang menang taruhan, dia bakal bebas tugas piket selama sebulan.

"Iya, ayah, aku terima!" jawab Luna singkat, padat, jelas, dan terpercaya. Disambut rasa syukur oleh semua orang di ruangan itu, err, kecuali Joeni yang kalah taruhan. Tapi, sepertinya Joeni tidak kalah akal, nanti ketika sudah pulang ke flat, dia akan beralasan kalau berjudi itu dosa, jadi taruhan tugas piket itu akan dibatalkan.

"Alhamdulillah, kalau begitu sekarang kau boleh melihat wajah calon istrimu ini, Heri!" kata Ust. Seno memberikan instruksi. "Ayo, buka cadarmu, Luna!"

Deg.. deg.. deg… Lagi-lagi jantung Heri berdegup kencang, saat Luna perlahan-lahan membuka cadar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dengan mata indahnya saja Heri sudah semaput, apalagi jika melihat keseluruhanya ya? Well, sudah setengah jalan cadar itu dibuka, perlu usaha keras sih untuk membukanya, karena diperlukan kunci gembok bernomor serial yang biasa dipakai untuk mengunci roda sepeda motor supaya gak kemalingan. Akhirnya, semua usaha itu terbayarkan, aura cantik dari wajah itu semakin terpancar saat cadarnya dibuka. Tapi, sepertinya Heri kenal wajah itu… *Jreng.. Jreng.. Kamera langsung di-zoom ke wajah Heri, terus mata Heri melotot*

"Luna…. Lovegood, kan? Ravenclaw?" Tanya Heri heran. "Wow, jadi selama ini wanita bercadar itu kau? Sejak kapan kau masuk Islam?"

"Iya, Heri.. Kupikir kau sudah kenal aku, sejak kita bertemu pertama kali di metro.. Dan, tadi kan ayahku memanggilku dengan Luna, kok belum sadar juga? hehe," Luna menjawab dengan lemah lembut, tanpa meredupkan aura kecantikannya. "Aku dan ayahku masuk Islam karena aku selalu takjub dengan makhluk gaib yang sering kami temui. Naah, ketika kami pergi ke Mesir untuk belajar budaya Mesir, kami mengambil pemandu wisata orang lokal beragama Islam, kami pun kepincut untuk masuk ke agama Islam juga, saat tahu tentang seluk-beluk agama ini. Malahan ayahku ini sekarang mengajar mengaji di Mushola sekitar sini, sambil tetap menjadi editor majalah The Quibbler, tentunya."

"Oh, jadi anda Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood ya? Habisan Huruf 'X'-nya diganti jadi 'S' sih.." kata Heri. "Keren euy, udah jadi Ustadz!"

"Iya, karena warga pribumi sangat sulit merapal huruf 'X'" jelas Ust. Seno.

Heri sungguh tak percaya dengan segala kejadian ini. Namun, dirinya tetap bersyukur karena, akhirnya dia tetap mendapat wanita pujaannya ini.

"Ehem, ehem…Jadi… Kapan kita makan-makannya?" ujar Joeni tanpa memperdulikan situasi.

"Besok, makan-makannya, kan besok Ijab-Qabulnya juga!" jawab ayah Luna, disambut dengan kata 'Yaaaaahh… Kok?' sebagai ungkapan kekecewaan dari teman-teman Heri.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

OK, ini adalah hari besar bagi Heri, hari dimana dia akan melepaskan masa lajangnya, dan dia juga akan merubah nama belakang wanita yang dia pilih menjadi nama belakangnya. Rombongan Heri yang kemarin kecewa karena belum mendapatkan makanan gratis, kini kembali antusias menjalani acara ini. Oh iya, sekarang dalam rombongan Heri bertambah keluarga besarnya dari Bogor. Untung saja Ust. Seno mempunyai kenalan di Kementrian Sihir sehingga pembuatan paspor dan perijinan portkey menjadi lebih mudah. Alhasil, keluarga Heri bisa cepat tiba ke Mesir, tanpa harus mencari tukang Ojheck-nya Cinchah Lourah terlebih dahulu.

Ketika rombongan Heri tiba di rumah Luna, mereka langsung disambut dengan ledakan petasan-petasan. Petasan-petasan tersebut tak hanya meledak begitu saja, namun ada sebagian yang ketika meledak, bunga apinya berubah menjadi kelinci yang meloncat-loncat atau kupu-kupu berwarna-warni atau mungkin bentuk lope-lope (baca: bentuk hati, maklum.. orang sunda ga bisa ngomong 'F', hehe), ditutup dengan petasan yang meledak dan berubah menjadi tulisan 'Dipersembahkan oleh Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley'. Setelah itu, tanpa berlama-lama Heri dan rombongan masuk ke rumah Ust. Seno, dan dimulailah sesi Ijab-Qabul.

"Ente Heri Punten bin Rames Punten tinggal ikutin kata-kata yang udah ane tulis di kertas ini saja yee.." perintah sang penghulu yang sudah dipanggil dari KUA Mesir. "Dan para saksi perhatikan baik-baik percakapan dari si Heri ini, kalau lancar tinggal jawab 'Sah!', kalau tidak, ya, 'Tidak Sah!'. Ga boleh abstain ya, kecuali nanti di Pemilu itu baru boleh!"

Heri dan saksi yang sudah ditunjuk mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan instruksi yang diberikan oleh bapak penghulu.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai sesi Ijab-Qabul ini.. Bismillahirohmanirohim!" katanya lagi. "Saya terima nikahnya Luna Lovegood binti Xenophilius Lovegood dengan mas kawin segitu dibayar tunai!"

"Saya nikahkan, Luna Lovegood binti Xenophilius Lovegood dengan mas kawin segitu dibayar tunai!" timpal Heri sigap walaupun sepertinya dirinya merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Gimana para saksi? Sah tidak? Tapi.. Kayak yang janggal ya? Kayak ada sesuatu bedaa, gitu.." tanya pak penghulu.

"Ya eyya lha, janggal! Teks-nya ketuker, Pak!" tegas Bill yang merupakan salah satu saksi kepada pak penghulu, diiringi paduan suara 'Huuuu! Huuu..!' dari seluruh pengunjung.

"Hehe, pantes aneh, ketuker ya! Maaf.. maaf… Saudara-saudara!" kata pak penghulu seraya menukar teks yang tadi dia berikan pada Heri dengan teks yang dipegangnya. "Sip, kita ulangi lagi kalau begitu.."

"Saya terima nikahnya Luna Lovegood binti Xenophilius Lovegood dengan mas kawin segitu dibayar tunai!" ujar Heri mantap.

"Saya nikahkan, Luna Lovegood binti Xenophilius Lovegood dengan mas kawin segitu dibayar tunai!" jawab pak penghulu. "Para saksi, bagaimana? Tapi, sepertinya tetep ada sesuatu yang aneh ya?"

"Omaigad! Teks sih sudah benar, tapi giliran pengucap-nya ketukar.." kata Bill sabar. "Kalau begini, kapan kita makan-makannya? Ups…!"

"Ya sudah, kali ini serius deh ya! Bismillah!" Pak penghulu mulai serius. "Saya nikahkan, Luna Lovegood binti Xenophilius Lovegood dengan mas kawin segitu dibayar tunai!"

"Saya terima nikahnya Luna Lovegood binti Xenophilius Lovegood dengan mas kawin segitu dibayar tunai!" balas Heri lebih mantap.

"SAH!" ujar para saksi serempak, diikuti ucapan 'Alhamdulillah' dari semua yang menyaksikan.

"Kalau begitu, mempelai wanita diperbolehkan mencium tangan suaminya untuk pertama kali, dan setelah itu kalian salami orang tua masing-masing serta mertua." Ucap pak penghulu.

Luna yang sedari tadi ada di samping Heri, mencium tangan Heri dengan penuh sayang. Dibalas oleh Heri dengan mengecup dahinya. Kemudian, masing-masing dari mereka menyalami orang tua mereka. Setelah itu, Heri menyalami Ust. Seno, sedangkan Luna menyalami Mr. Punten. Sungguh kejadian mengharukan! Penulis sendiri menangis ketika menulis adegan itu, soalnya pas lagi nulis lututnya kebentur meja pas mau pindah posisi. T_T

Fyuh, perasaan Heri sangat lega. Sesi Ijab-Qabul ini bisa dia lalui dengan baik tanpa perlu bantuan dari ramuan Felix Felicis. Dan juga, akhirnya planning yang dia tulis dan rencanakan sudah terlaksana. Tak ada lagi hutang apapun kepada orang tuanya. Tak ada lagi kerisauan dalam hatinya. Kini yang perlu dia lakukan adalah membangun sebuah keluarga yang Sakinah, Mawaddah, Warrohmah, yang sebenarnya Heri sendiri tak tahu apa artinya teh. Nanti dah, nanya aja ke pak Ustadz! Hehehe..

**Tamat**

**

* * *

  
**

Huhu.. Beres juga FF-nya. Sebenernya sih mau dibuat lebih panjang lagi, tapi kayaknya segitu aja udah cukup deh ya. Hehehe.. Semoga pada puas ya!


	4. Jangan Percaya Ramalan

**Jangan Percaya Ramalan**

Heri Punten, salah satu murid di Hogwarts kini sedang merasa bimbang. Masalahnya bukan karena dirinya yang kian hari kian tampan saja, tetapi karena di tahun ketiganya ini dia bingung mau memilih pelajaran khusus apa yang akan diambil nantinya. Namun, bukan Heri namanya kalau dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dan mengambil keputusan dengan tepat. Dengan sigap, Heri menggapai cermin kesayangannya yang menurutnya bisa jadi alat untuk memecahkan segala masalahnya.

"Wahai, cermin ajaib! Siapakah yang paling tampan di seluruh bumi dan langit ini?" tanya Heri kepada cerminnya. "Tentu saja Anda, Tuanku!" jawab si cermin atau tepatnya jawab Heri sendiri. "Oke, kalau begitu aku tak perlu bimbang lagi, aku memang paling keren di sini."

Dan begitulah. Masalah Heri terpecahkan secepat kilat tanpa perasaan bingung dan bimbang lagi. Dia memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan pelajaran Ramalan dan Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Heri pun sampai kaget mengapa tiba-tiba dia bisa seyakin itu, sungguh kekuatan ketampanannya memang tak tertandingi.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hai, Heri… Ron!!" sapa Hermione yang baru saja turun dari kamar perempuan.

"Hai, Hermione!" jawab Heri dan Ron hampir bersamaan.

"Berangkat, yuk! Pelajaran Ramalan dimulai beberapa menit lagi nih," Hermione mengajak kedua temannya menuju kelas Ramalan mereka yang pertama kalinya. Hermione sendiri sebenarnya merasa ragu tentang penting atau tidaknya pelajaran ini, namun karena rasa ingin tahunya yang seperti biasa ditambah rayuan kedua temannya, maka diapun memilih pelajaran ini juga.

"Hayu atuh, kita kemon…" kata Heri yang tak kalah semangatnya ingin mengetahui bagaimana pelajaran Ramalan.

Karena ini adalah hari pertama mereka pergi ke Kelas Ramalan, maka benar-benar perlu usaha yang keras agar bisa sampai di sana tepat waktu, dikarenakan posisi kelas ramalan yang memang berada di puncak menara utara Hogwarts dan untuk mencapainya harus menaiki beratus-ratus tangga. Beruntung, Heri dkk berangkat setengah jam sebelumnya, sehingga mereka bisa masuk kelas beberapa menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"Selamat sore menjelang maghrib, anak-anak!" sapa seorang perempuan paruh baya yang mengenakan kacamata tebal aneh serta bermacam kalung dan syal yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di depan kelas. "Aku Trelawney – Guru Ramalan kalian. Ramalan, seperti kalian tahu, adalah sebuah hal yang sering dianggap remeh oleh sebagian orang. Karena menurut mereka, ramalan hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka atau rekaan tentang kejadian masa depan. Yah, bukan salah mereka juga menganggapnya seperti itu, karena sekarang banyak sekali peramal-peramal palsu yang meramal hanya untuk sebuah keuntungan. Berbeda denganku yang memang memiliki bakat turun-temurun meramal dari leluhurku. Pertanyaannya sekarang.. Apakah ada yang memiliki bakat meramal juga sepertiku? Ok, untuk membuktikan siapa yang mempunyai bakat juga, kita mulai saja pelajaran kita, buka halaman 13 tentang meramal nasib menggunakan bola kristal! Cobalah untuk melihat gambar apa yang ada di bola tersebut dan lihat artinya di buku, sekarang!"

Setelah perintah itu dilontarkan, sontak suasana kelas menjadi ricuh saat para murid membuka buku ramalan mereka dan mulai berceloteh tentang apa yang mereka lihat di bola kristal yang ada di depan meja masing-masing murid. Tentu saja Heri juga sedang mencoba melihat ke dalam bola kristal bening yang ada di depannya. Dan setelah berkonsentrasi agak lama, Heri melihat suatu bayangan dari bola tersebut, dan yang mengherankan dia langsung tersenyum. Hermione dan Ron yang belum melihat apapun di bola kristalnya menjadi penasaran setelah melihat ekspresi temannya itu, namun sebelum mereka membuka mulut hendak bertanya apa yang Heri lihat, Profesor Trelawney sudah keburu menanyakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Mr Punten?"

"Iyah, Bu?"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu? Membuatmu mirip orang mesum yang baru menemukan mangsanya," komentar Prof Trelawney, "Memangnya apa yang kau lihat dalam bola kristal itu?"

"Hihi, kirain profesor teh udah tahu. Pan tadi katanya peramal berbakat.." jawab Heri polos, membuat bibir prof Trelawney mengerucut monyong, kesal karena bakat meramalnya disinggung-singgung. Heri tersenyum lagi, kemudian berkata, "saya melihat pantulan wajah keren saya, Bu! Beuh, ternyata di benda bulet atau lonjong, wajah saya tetep ganteng yah! Hehe.."

"Ada yang kaulihat selain itu?" Tanya Prof Trelawney lagi, masih terlihat cemberut.

"Tentu saja," balas Heri cepat, "Aku melihat seraut wajah jelek keriput, memiliki mata yang besar, dan, uh, sepertinya giginya juga besar-besar dan berkilau kuning seperti emas karatan. Kayaknya makhluk ini teh jarang menggosok gigi., Bu Apakah itu pertanda buruk buatku?"

"Yeah, tentu saja itu pertanda buruk buatmu, 10 poin dikurangi dari Gryffindor!" seru Prof Trelawney ketus dan membuat Heri heran kenapa beliau mengurangi poin asramanya. Tapi sebelum Heri sempat bertanya kenapa, Prof Trelawney langsung berkata, "Asal kau tahu, itu bayangan dari wajahku (Heri mendesis dan berkata "Ups!"). Yah, begitulah.. Kurasa kau tidak memiliki bakat meramal sepertiku. Kalau begitu, sini, biar aku saja yang melihat bola kristalmu dan aku akan sangat senang jika melihat pertanda buruk lain untukmu.."

Heri tersenyum getir, walaupun dia yakin senyumannya tetap bakal membuat orang lain terpesona. Kemudian dia melihat wajah Prof Trelawney yang mendekat ke arah bola kristalnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius sekali dan semakin membuat Heri yakin, bahwa bayangan dari bola kristalnya tadi memang bayangan Profesor nyentriknya itu.

"AHAA!!" teriak Prof Trelawney tiba-tiba, membuat Heri dan hampir seantero kelas melonjak kaget. Tapi sepertinya mereka kaget karena melihat senyuman Heri tadi, yang dijamin lebih keren dari biasanya. "Aku melihat banyak sekali visi dari bola kristalmu, Nak. Aku sungguh tak percaya! Sepertinya kau beruntung sekali dilahirkan di dunia ini.."

"Ya, aku tahu aku ini dilahirkan sebagai anak tampan dan bersahaja dan banyak disukai orang. Tapi apaan atuh yang diliat Profesor? Bagian tubuh kerenku yang mana?" kata Heri bernarsis ria. Untung saja teman-teman Heri yang sudah tahu sifat Heri yang satu itu telah menyediakan permen penawar pastiles pemuntah buatan Fred dan George, sehingga mereka yang tadinya mau muntah bisa direda dengan penawar itu.

"Sungguh luar biasa, Nak! Aku melihat gambar bebek yang sedang kawin, kemudian aku melihat ikan yang berebutan memakan pakan, serta gambar anjing hitam, err, bukan—bukan hitam, anjing ini berwarna hijau. Sungguh menakjubkan!"

"Aku masih belum mengerti di bagian mana menakjubkannya?" Hermione-lah yang bertanya, sinis. "Kecuali kalau adegan bebek kawin cukup seru."

"Miss Granger, eh? Sedari awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau tak ada bakat meramal, jadi tentu saja kau tak tahu apa artinya," ujar Prof Trelawney, "Biar kujelaskan kalau begitu.."

Pandangan anak-anak mengarah kepada profesornya itu, kuping mereka pun sudah dipasang sedemikian rupa agar bisa mendengar penjelasan tentang ramalan tersebut. Sebetulnya mereka sendiri tak begitu mengerti di bagian mana luar biasanya.

"Anjing hijau, hmm, aku tak begitu yakin apa artinya ini, tapi aku tahu kalau itu berarti kau akan semakin terkenal. Anjing hijau tak ada dunia ini kan? Jadi tentunya jika ada anjing hijau satu ekor saja, semua orang akan membicarakannya," Papar Trelawney, "bebek kawin, menandakan kalau Mr Punten ini akan selalu diikuti oleh beberapa orang. Terakhir, lihat, ikan berebutan pakan merupakan pertanda kalau pemujamu itu akan senang jika diberi sesuatu olehmu."

Begitu Profesor Trelawney selesai menerangkan gambar-gambar yang dia lihat di bola Kristal Heri, mata Heri semakin membelalak tak percaya. Impiannya menjadi kenyataan. Dia.. Akan.. Menjadi.. Terkenal!!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Heri! Hei, Sobat! Kau sedang menuang jus labumu ke semur jengkolmu!" teriak Ron kepada Heri ketika mereka sudah berada di Aula Besar.

"Aw, semur jengkol kiriman emak-ku!!" seru Heri setelah tersadarkan. "Tapi jadi enak uy, rasanya tambah eksotik setelah dicampur jus labu. Mau coba?"

"Boleh," refleks Hermione, "Eh, maksudku, bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau melamun saat makan?" kilah Hermione, rupanya dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dia tertarik dengan bau makanan Heri. "Jangan bilang kau masih memikirkan ramalan dari Profesor Trelawney. Itu semua hanya bualan belaka tauk! Jangan percaya deh, apalagi dalam agamamu percaya kepada ramalan itu tidak boleh kan?"

Perkataan Hermione begitu menohok Heri. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa tentang aturan tersebut? Membuatnya berpikir, seharusnya dari awal dia memang tidak memilih pelajaran ramalan sebagai kelas pilihannya. Tapi sepertinya nafsu Heri untuk menjadi orang terkenal telah merasukinya, sehingga bukannya membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang ramalan, kepalanya malah makin dipenuhi dengan harapan kalau-kalau ramalan itu menjadi nyata.

Akhirnya setelah diam agak lama, Heri menjawab, "Iya, memang tidak boleh, Hermione. Tapi kurasa perkataan Profesor Trelawney ada benarnya. Apalagi didukung dengan fisikku yang kau-tahu-seperti-apa.."

"Oh, tak mungkin!" pekik Hermione tak percaya.

"Tenang saja, Bro! Aku juga setuju dengan pendapatmu." Dukung Ron. "Kita lihat saja nanti, kalau kau benar-benar menjadi terkenal, Hermione pasti akan menutup mulutnya selamanya!"

"Euh, dasar laki-laki. Ok, kita lihat saja nanti, tapi kalau Heri tidak terkenal dan malah jadi gila lalu stress, kau yang tanggung jawab, Ronald!"

"Haha.. dimana-mana stres dulu baru gila!" ledek Ron sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Heri masih tetap terdiam, bukan karena masih kepikiran, tetapi karena perutnya mulai mules, sepertinya semur jengkol memang tidak bisa di-mix dengan makanan lain.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Heri tepekur memikirkan perkataan Hermione dan memutuskan untuk menerima perkataan temannya itu. Dia seorang muslim dan sudah sepantasnya-lah untuk tidak percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau dengan ramalan. Walaupun isi ramalan itu benar-benar menantang imannya, tapi sekali lagi dia tekadkan untuk tidak berharap sama sekali kepada ramalan tersebut.

"Heri, ayo kita pergi! Schedule-mu kali ini adalah pelajaran Ramuan," ajak Ron, rupanya dia sedang berlagak menjadi manajer Heri. "Hari ini memang bakal jadi hari yang sibuk bagimu, kawan!"

"Ok, hayu atuh kita berangkat, sarapannya udah beres inih," jawab Heri, meninggalkan cangkang telor asin yang baru dia makan isinya.

Cklek. Pintu kelas Ramuan terbuka. Menampakkan wajah Snape yang berkebalikkan dari Heri, wajah sangar nggak keren, beserta rambut lepek berminyaknya. Membuat Heri ingin membintangi iklan shampoo dan menghadiahi gurunya itu dengan produk yang dibintanginya.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang ramuan penua, dari namanya dapat kita ketahui bahwa efek ramuan tersebut adalah membuat sang peminum bertambah umur menjadi lebih tua. Aku sendiri pernah mencobanya, maksimal efeknya akan hilang sekitar 2 jam. Ng, ada yang tahu kapan biasanya ramuan ini dipakai?" papar Profesor Snape, yang ditutup dengan pertanyaan. Dan tak usah heran jika tangan Hermione-lah yang pertama kali terangkat. Namun, seperti biasa, Snape akan mengacuhkannya. Heri yang tak rela, ikut-ikutan mengangkat tangan, padahal dia tak tahu jawabannya. Tapi betapa hebatnya pesona Heri, Snape langsung menunjuknya, "Ah, Mr Punten ternyata tahu jawabannya, kalau begitu kita dengar apa katanya.."

"Err, anu.." Heri melirik sebentar ke arah Hermione berharap dia mendapatkan bocoran, tapi temannya itu tetap bergeming. Heri juga berusaha berkaca ke cermin kecil yang selalu dibawanya, betul saja, dia langsung mendapat gambaran jawabannya. Lagi-lagi kekerenannya menyelamatkannya. "Ah, iya! Biasanya digunakan bagi mereka yang tidak sabar ingin punya cucu, sehingga ramuan ini diminum dan mereka bisa mengadopsi banyak anak.. Dan dari kata-kata profesor tadi, berarti profesor juga ingin cepat punya cucu nih. Tapi sayang ga laku-laku yah, pak!"

"Heri, Heri, tepuk tangan untuk jawaban dari seleb baru kita ini.. Bisakah aku minta tanda tanganmu?" puji Snape, setelah itu memberikan sebuah perkamen kosong.

"Dengan senang hati, prof!" Heri langsung menerima perkamennya dan menandatangani dengan pena-nya. Sekali lagi sungguh ajaib! Guru yang banyak dibenci orang itu pun bisa ditaklukannya. "Ini, Sir!"

"Terima kasih, Heri!" kata Profesor Snape sambil menggerakkan tongkatnya di atas perkamen tadi, tiba-tiba tulisan-tulisan kecil muncul di atasnya. "Ini adalah surat yang harus kau berikan kepada Prof McGonagall yang menyatakan kau siap didetensi selama sebulan penuh, karena jawaban asalmu! Bravo, Heri!"

"Sial, tadi itu aku lengah!" ujar Heri, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku masih mengharap pada ramalan untuk bisa jadi terkenal, makanya yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Lain kali gak boleh tergoda yeuh!"

"Ah, aku lega sekali, mendengar komentarmu yang tidak mau mempercayai ramalan dari ibu-ibu nyentrik itu," kata Hermione, membuat Heri takjub, karena tak sekalipun dalam hidup Heri mendengar Hermione mengata-ngatai gurunya, kecuali saat sekarang ini. "Kau harus mencoba lebih keras, Heri, aku percaya padamu!"

"Iyah, Hermione, hatur nuhun!"

"Ng, Heri, sekarang jadwal berikut kita adalah temu kangen dengan adik-adik kelasmu. Ah, tapi sepertinya bentrok dengan pelajaran Transfigurasi nih, bagaimana Heri?" tanya Ron, kayaknya dia ingin jika Heri beneran menjadi artis, sehingga Heri bakal beneran mengangkatnya jadi manajer juga.

"Euh, plis deh, Ron!" desis Hermione, pada teman berambut merahnya itu. "Jadi, Heri? Apa keputusanmu? Kau tak akan bolos pelajaran hanya demi calon fans-mu itu kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan lebih memilih masuk kelas Transfigurasi," jawab Heri sambil memasang muka sungguh-sungguh, padahal dia menjawab begitu karena lebih ke faktor takut kepada profesor McGonagall. Di dalam hatinya sih, dia kepikiran untuk ikut acara temu kangen itu.

"Ok, kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat ke kelas Transfigurasi.. Jangan sampai poin kita dikurangi gara-gara telat!" ujar Hermione lagi.

"Lagipula siapa tuh yang mengadakan acara itu?" tanya Heri seraya melirik ke arah sahabatnya, Ron.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Keesokan harinya, tak ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, Heri masih saja tampan dan bersahaja. Tapi entah mengapa terasa aura aneh yang terdeteksi Heri. Apalagi ketika dia sedang berjalan sendirian di jembatan yang menghubungkan ke pondok Hagrid. Heri pun menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di tengah jembatan hanya untuk mengecek kira-kira apa yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Benar saja, ternyata sedari tadi dia sudah dibuntuti oleh serombongan anak perempuan pengagumnya.

"Hai, Heri.. Akhirnya kau menyadari keberadaan kami ya?" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tadi ada yang kentut kan? Suaranya kedengeran pisan sih, makanya aku langsung sadar ada yang ngikutin.." kata Heri, menyadari bahwa rupanya aura aneh yang tadi dirasakannya adalah semilir bau kentut dari arah belakangnya.

"Itu kentutku, Heri! Bagaimana rasanya? Duh, senangnya kentutku dicium oleh idolaku! Oh iya, namaku Lisa McKinley.." cerocos cewek yang berambut bule. "Ng, sebenarnya kami mengikutimu hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang ke acara temu kangen?"

"Aduh, maap. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu ada acara seperti itu. Lagian kok bisa ngefans ama Heri sih? Walaupun emang Heri keren, tapi tetep aja aneh kalo tiba-tiba semua pada ngejar-ngejar ginih, iyah pan?" tanya Heri, penasaran dan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tak mempercayai ramalan Trelawney.

"Ih, Heri jahat! Kan acara kemarin diadain oleh Heri. Malahan kami sudah membayar tiket acaranya sama manajer Heri yang berambut merah itu lho! Terus, Heri beneran mau main film tentang penyihir kan? Abis kata manajernya kayak gitu, jadinya kami ngefans.." papar Lisa panjang lebar, membuat Heri yakin kalau dia adalah ketua dari fans club ini. "Tapi pertama kali ngefans itu pas liat Heri jatuh di pertandingan Quidditch sih, gaya jatuhnya kereeenn!!"

Ya, ampun! Ternyata Ron!! Heri membatin seraya memikirkan dimana kiranya sahabat tercintanya itu. "Err, maap sebelumnya teh.. Heri mah sebenernya nggak maen pelem kok. Yang maen pelem mah si Daniel Radcliffe – aktor muggle yang emang mirip Heri," kilah Heri kepada gerombolan yang dipimpin Lisa. "Terus, beneran Heri tuh ga tau kalau ada acara temu fans kayak gitu."

"Ah, pasti Heri cuma menutup-nutupi saja," ujar cewek lain dari gerombolan Lisa.

"Betul," Lisa menyetujui. "Pokoknya kita tetep bakal nagih janji Heri itu!"

Tadinya Heri hendak mengikuti permintaan Lisa juga, tapi kemudian dirinya ingat tentang ramalan Trelawney, apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan bebek kawin dimana dia akan diikuti terus? Heri menggelengkan kepala. Tentu saja dia menolak untuk percaya bahwa semua ini terjadi akibat ramalan Trelawney. Kejadian ini hanya kebetulan saja yang disebabkan oleh Ron seorang. Jadi sudah semestinya Heri pun menolak tawaran dari Lisa dkk.

"Aduh, maap lagi, Heri harus pergi ke dekat hutan terlarang. Ada pelajaran tambahan Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib.. Permios Neng..!" ujarnya seraya membalik badan dan berjalan secepat-cepatnya meninggalkan gerombolan adik kelasnya di belakang. Sejujurnya Heri pergi ke pondok Hagrid hanya untuk mengunjungi teman besarnya tersebut.

"Herii, tunggu..!" teriak mereka, tapi saat Heri mendengar itu, dirinya sudah tinggal berjarak 10 langkah dari pondok Hagrid.

Blam! Heri sesegera mungkin menutup pintu Hagrid saat dia telah masuk ke dalam pondok. Sambil memejamkan mata, dia hirup udara dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hai, Heri!" sapa Hagrid.

"Hai juga.." balasnya.

"Kata Ron, kau sudah jadi artis terkenal, eh?" tanya Hagrid. "Ah, tak perlu menunggu jawabanmu juga harusnya aku sudah tahu. Karena dari tadi adik-adik kelasmu dari Hufflepuff sudah menunggumu di sini. Kata mereka, seharusnya ada acara jumpa fans tadi pagi, tapi kau tidak datang, jadi Ron menyuruh mereka datang kemari karena tahu kau pasti ke sini.. Hebat sekali sahabatmu itu, sangat peduli padamu."

Usai mengatakan itu, Hagrid menggeser badan besarnya. Barulah pada saat itu Heri melihat kira-kira selusin adik kelasnya yang berasal dari Hufflepuff telah berkumpul dan semuanya sedang duduk manis di ruang tengah pondok Hagrid. Tapi sebelum mereka semua menyadari keberadaannya, Heri langsung keluar dari pondok Hagrid dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor saja.

"Beritahu mereka.. Aku sedang tak enak badan.. Sampai ketemu lagi ya, punten ah!" teriak Heri dari luar pondok. Sebetulnya dalam kepalanya dia berpikir untuk menghadapi semua fansnya itu, tapi dia belum siap terkenal, bahkan walaupun dia tahu kalau dia lebih tampan dari Daniel Radcliffe sekalipun. Ini semua terlalu mendadak baginya. "Euh, jadi gini yah, rasanya jadi orang terkenal teh?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Belum saja Heri sampai di ruang rekreasi, beberapa gerombolan cewek di aula depan langsung berteriak ketika melihatnya dan dalam waktu singkat mereka semua telah mengerubunginya.

"Heri, ya ampun, Heri!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka. "Aku tak percaya bisa bertemu seorang aktor di sini. Bisakah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?"

"Iyaa, Heri! Aku juga mintaa..!!" teriak cewek lainnya.

"Aku dulu-aku dulu!" kata cewek yang paling besar sambil mendorong cewek lainnya. "Heri, tanda tangannya di dahi ya.. Supaya mirip dengan bekas lukamu itu dan supaya semua orang bisa melihat kalau aku sudah bertemu artis terkenal."

"Eh, tapi.. Heri teh tidak.." sebenarnya Heri mau bilang kalau dia tidak main film, tapi rupanya cewek-cewek yang mengerubunginya berpikiran lain.

"Oh, Heri tidak membawa pena ya? Ini aku pinjamkan.." ucap cewek lainnya lagi.

"Tidak, Heri.. Pakai punyaku saja ya?" ujar yang lain, sambil menarik lengan Heri. "Kalau kau mau, pakai darahku saja sebagai tintanya..!"

"Heri, yang aku saja.."

"Heri, ini punyaku.."

Belum saja Heri memberi tanda tangan, yang lain sudah nyeletuk lagi.

"Waduh, Heri.. ponimu imut sekali. Boleh aku minta sejumput rambut ponimu?"

"Wah, kancingmu keren. Aku minta ya.."

"Heri, bolehkah aku menciummu? Katanya bau mulutmu eksotis. Aku ingin merasakan sensasi dicium olehmu, boleh kan?"

"Heri, aku punya kacamata sepertimu lho.."

"Heri, aku ingin kau jadi suamiku.."

"Heri, kok pantatmu kalau dipegang lembek-lembek ya?"

"Heri, ajarin bahasa Sunda dong!"

"Heri, maaf ya tadi aku kentut!"

"Heri.. blablabla…"

Semuanya betul-betul ingin mencari perhatian Heri. Hal yang bagus sih, seandainya tangan Heri tidak ditarik-tarik dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya. Baju Heri tidak diacak-acak. Rambut Heri tidak dicabut. Bahkan kutil tersembunyi Heri yang ada di belakang kupingnya pun sempat ditarik-tarik. Ramalan tentang ikan berebutan pakan kah ini? Lagi-lagi Heri menggelengkan kepala, tidak, tentu saja ini hanya kebetulan semata.

Penderitaan Heri belum selesai sampai di situ. Makin banyak gerombolan cewek yang berkumpul mengerumuninya. Makin parah pulalah penganiayaan yang dilakukan mereka terhadapnya. Jadi, daripada dirinya makin tersiksa, Heri mengeluarkan mantra pembius kepada semua yang ada di situ.

"STUPEFY!" Heri meneriakkan mantra, satu cewek langsung jatuh. "STUPEFY!" lagi dan satu cewek lainnya jatuh, dan Heri terus melakukan itu sampai semua cewek yang mengerumuninya pingsan.

Tapi apakah semua masalah sudah beres? Tentu saja tidak. Karena sekarang, Heri tertimpa tubuh cewek-cewek yang pingsan itu. Sehingga dengan sisa kekuatannya, dia harus merangkak keluar untuk mencari udara bebas. Memang perlu waktu lama untuk melakukannya, tapi akhirnya dia berhasil juga. Dan tentu saja, tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Heri langsung melesat ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Setelah tiba di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Heri melihat Ron dan Hermione sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah. Tentu saja, dia langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Ya ampun, Heri.. Darimana saja? Penampilanmu kok tampak kusut ya hari ini?" tanya Hermione.

"Wah, kau pasti sudah bertemu fans-fansmu itu ya? Yeah, harus kuakui sih, mereka itu benar-benar fans yang fanatik sekali padamu. Makanya ga heran kalau mereka mengerubungimu sampai penampilanmu kusut.. Hehe.." komentar Ron sambil meledek.

"Yeah, pokoknya mah terima kasih untuk semua jasamu itu, Ron!" ucap Heri. "Sekarang Heri jadi dikejar-kejar siapa aja di luar sana. Euh!"

"Wow, keren sekali bro!"

"Ron! Apa kau tak merasa kalau yang diungkapkan oleh Heri adalah majas ironi?" Hermione terpaksa menjelaskan. "Dia tidak suka dengan semua itu. Lagipula dia kan bukan seorang artis!"

"Tapi ramalan Trelawney bilang kalau Heri bakal terkenal dan dikejar-kejar oleh fansnya…" Ron hendak berkilah.

"Iyah, Heri juga udah apal ramalannya. Tapi itu teh kan cuma ramalan atuh Ron!" kata Heri sabar.

"Tapi lihat.. Ramalan itu benar kan? Ramalan itu terjadi kan sekarang?" Ron masih tetap bersikukuh.

"Bukan tentu saja. Ramalan itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan kalau kau tak percaya ramalan itu dan melaksanakan apa yang ada di dalam ramalan itu. Jadi sebetulnya kejadian ini bukan karena ramalan itu, tapi karena ulahmu, Ron tersayang.." papar Hermione lagi.

"Well, kalau begitu aku minta maaf deh. Aku telah khilaf." Kata Ron akhirnya, walaupun sebenarnya dia tak begitu mengerti dengan penjelasan Hermoine. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja kita harus ngadain konferensi pers, tak lengkap rasanya kalau artis belum pernah melakukan itu." Kata Heri. "Ups, maksudku kita harus ngumpulin mereka dan memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya!"

"Yee, ternyata si Heri diem-diem suka juga ya jadi orang terkenal? Ya sudah, sekarang juga kau harus memberi pengumuman pada semua anggota dadakan Heri fans club buatanmu itu untuk berkumpul besok di lapangan Quidditch!" perintah Hermione kepada Ron.

"Laksanakan tugas!" balas Ron.

"Eh, tapi tunggu, Ron.. Ada satu hal deui yang harus kau lakukan.." kata Heri, yang langsung membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ron dan Hermione.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Keesokan harinya Heri dan Hermione (minus Ron) sudah ada di lapangan Quidditch. Bersiap untuk melaksanakan konferensi pers yang menurut Heri diperkirakan akan dihadiri oleh jutaan murid Hogwarts. Pertemuan itu sendiri akan dilaksakan sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi.

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih lima puluh menit, beberapa murid perempuan mulai berdatangan. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang datang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Heri sambil cekikikan. Wajah mereka semua juga terlihat senang sekali, karena merasa Heri akhirnya menepati janji untuk mengadakan jumpa fans.

Pukul 10 tepat, Hermione sebagai juru bicara Heri pun segera memulai acaranya, walaupun yang datang belum mencapai target yang dipikirkan Heri tadi. Jumlah mereka hanya ada sekitar 30 orang.

"Teman-teman sekalian," kata Hermione membuka konferesinya, "ada yang ingin kukatakan kepada kalian.. Sebenarnya.."

"Kami mau Heri yang ngomong! Bukan ibu-ibu yang di sebelah Heri!" potong Lisa, disetujui yang lain.

"Euh, menyebalkan sekali! Ya sudah deh, kau lanjutkan saja!" gumam Hermione kesal dan menyuruh Heri yang melanjutkan.

"Halo sadayana..!" sapa Heri yang langsung dibalas dengan kompak oleh semua perempuan di depannya. Beberapa juga ada yang hanya teriak-teriak saja dan sebagian ada juga yang langsung pingsan. "Sebenarnya Heri mengadakan ini teh cuma mau ngasih tahu kalau Heri itu.."

"Mau ngajak salah satu kita di sini ke acara premier filmnya ya?" lagi-lagi Lisa yang memotong.

"Ya ampun, bisa gak sih untuk tutup mulutmu barang sebentar saja?!" bentak Hermione, membuat Lisa langsung terdiam.

"Ok, ulangi lagih ya. Jadi sebenernya Heri mau ngasih tahu kalau Heri teh bukan artis atau aktor yang mau main film tentang penyihir," papar Heri, disambut serempak dengan kata 'APA?' oleh semua yang hadir di sana. "Heu euh, aktor yang aslinya mah namanya Daniel Radcliffe, emang sih wajah dia mirip sama Heri, makanya banyak yang salah duga.."

"Grrr, berarti selama ini Heri nipu kita nih!" cewek sebelah Lisa, Gina, terlihat marah.

"Iya, sungguh pembodohan umat.." tambah Lisa.

"Ayo, kita ganyang Heri sekarang. Siksa dia sebagai hukumannya!" tambah yang lain seraya mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu.. Kan semenjak kalian ngejar-ngejar Heri juga, Heri mah udah ngaku kalau Heri itu bukan artis, walaupun punya tampang artis!" Heri membela diri, tanpa menghilangkan rasa narsisnya.

"Tapi kok diadain jumpa fans segala?" tanya Bertha, anak Hufflepuff bertubuh mungil tapi cerewet.

"Yang mengadakan itu semua adalah teman Heri, Ron, kalian ingat? Cowok seangkatan kami? Berambut merah?" Hermione coba menenangkan massa dan sepertinya mereka pun langsung menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Hermione.

"Kalau begitu, dimana teman kalian itu? Kami mau menghukum dia saja deh!" ujar Lisa. "Kami mau menggantung dia, lalu menyelupkan dia ke dalam kuali mendidih, setelah itu merapalkan mantra penghilang ramuan, supaya dia kapok!"

"Err, dia sudah kami amankan.." jawab Heri, suara 'Huu' langsung membahana. "Eit, tenang-tenang, jangan marah dan kecewa dulu. Karena sebagai permintaan maaf Heri dan teman-teman Heri, maka Heri datangkan seseorang yang spesial untuk kalian."

"Siapa??" tanya mereka serempak.

"Tentu saja, aktor asli yang akan bermain film penyihir itu, Daniel Radcliffe!" kata Heri dan seketika itu sesosok tubuh tegap masuk ke arena lapangan Quidditch. Yep, dia memang Daniel Radcliffe.

Sontak semua perempuan yang tadinya fokus dengan dendam kepada Ron langsung melupakan pikiran mereka sebelumnya. Sekarang semuanya hanya terfokus pada Daniel Radcliffe.

"Kyaaa, Daniel! Minta tanda tanganmu dong!"

"Daniiiieeel! Cium aku.."

"Daniel, boleh kucubit pipimu kan? Ah, rasanya masih belum puas, kucubit pake Tang boleh ya?"

"Daniieel, aku punya foto kamu lagi ngeden lho!"

"Daniiel, cakep deh.. Sinih mau tak gendong?"

Dan masih banyak komen dan permintaan lainnya dari mereka kepada Daniel yang hanya bisa diam terpaku menerima perbuatan mereka.

Di sudut lain, tampak Heri dan Hermione yang begitu lega dan terhibur dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Fyuh, syukurlah Heri, semuanya sudah selesai," ucap Hermione lega.

"Yeah, dan ideku untuk mendatangkan Daniel asli yang ternyata Ron menggunakan polijus oge sukses nya?," kata Heri terdengar bangga. "Biar deuh supaya si Ron teh merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi terkenal. Hahaha.. Aku juga sebenernya seneng sih jadi orang terkenal, tapi nanti ajah deh kalau udah gede. Sekarang mah belajar dulu."

Usai berkata itu, Heri melirik ke arah Ron yang berwujud Daniel Radcliffe. Ron memberi kode kepada Heri dan Hermione untuk menolongnya. Tapi Heri dan Hermione malah tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan pada sahabat mereka yang sedang jadi bulan-bulanan fans ekstrimnya.

"Dadah, Ron.. Eh, dadah Daniel.." ledek Heri. "Semoga efek polijusnya segera hilang ya..! Makanya lain kali teh jangan asal percaya ama ramalan okeh? Hihihi.."

"Dadah, Ron cayank!" ledek Hermione juga.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar lapangan Quidditch, meninggalkan Ron yang sedang mendapatkan hukuman akibat ulahnya. Dalam hati Ron pun berkata, 'Ampuuun, ga akan deh percaya ama ramalan-ramalan lagi! Sumpeh kapok! Ternyata jadi orang terkenal tuh ga enak!'

**Tamat**

NB: Fic ini didekasikan untuk siapapun yang ingin terkenal kayak gw. Semoga sadar kalau jadi orang terkenal itu tetep banyak ga enaknya. :))


End file.
